


Day Off

by Howlxte



Series: RK200 + RK800 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Sexual Interfacing, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Markus finally was forced to take a day off, he decided to call an android he hadn't seen in awhile to come over.Connor who been crushing on Markus since forever eagerly accepted the invitation.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: RK200 + RK800 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842142
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new series of mine as I got hit with the RK1K writing bug, mainly since I browsed the tag and not much catered to what I liked so in stubbornness fashion decided to write it all out.
> 
> I'm embarrassed to say I have six parts of this series almost done.
> 
> So I hope ya'll hungry for more. 
> 
> **Warning** Terms used to describe Connor's sex is vulva and clit.

Markus was a very busy android.

After the peaceful revolution to win androids their freedom he stayed the face of his people. Many meetings to get bills and laws passed, Markus was working twenty four seven, he was thankful for North, Josh and Simon for their help but they always had to remind him to take breaks.

After much nagging from all of them Markus was taking a break, he was back in Carl’s home that was given to him after the painter passed. Markus still missed Carl, he was thankful Leo had let Markus keep the house since it meant more to Markus than him. It became his place to get away from it all.

Markus was in the studio painting and he was pondering what another android was up too. He hadn’t seen Connor in a long while, mostly for business, never just to chat and catch up. The RK200 sent Connor a message asking if he was free. Markus got a response instantly from Connor saying he would be free after his shift. Markus told Connor no rush as he went back to his painting, letting the brush go over the canvas, painting a picture not copying the world.

It was just starting to get dark when the doorbell rang. Markus put his painting palette down and washed his hands quickly before answering the door offering a warm smile to the RK800.

“Hello Connor, it’s good to see you again.” Markus stepped aside for Connor to come in.

“It’s good to see you too.” Connor flashed Markus a smile stepping into the home. He looked around admiring the many exotic features of the house, he didn’t have the pleasure of meeting the previous owner but Markus spoke highly of Mr. Manfred.

Markus led Connor from the fouyer towards the kitchen, opening up the fridge and pulling out a bottle of thirium for the two to share. The bottle was the more experimental thirium techs and androids were creating to change up the fuel to make it more enjoyable for androids. This one was made to slow down processors a little and induce positive synapse in the android’s system.

It could basically get an android the closest feeling of being drunk.

“Would you like a drink?” Markus offered.

“Not right now.” Connor politely declined, he was taking in the living room. All the many decorations and colors, the RK800’s scanning going everywhere taking everything in. Connor was most surprised by the stuffed giraffe in the living room the most.

Markus walked past Connor to sit on a couch, Connor followed and sat next to Markus who moved to recline on the arm rest.

“So, tell me what you’ve been up to?”

“Nothing exciting, just work, if I could I would tell you about my cases but I can’t. Besides working for the DPD I haven’t done all that much since the last time I saw you. How is everyone? They doing ok?” Connor asked.

“Everyone is good, working hard, making sure I take a break which is why I’m here now.”

“And you called me…?” Connor raised an eyebrow.

“Because I wanted to see you Connor, you are someone I consider important to me.”

Connor willed away the threat of a blue hue dusting his cheeks. Since the moment Connor met Markus he always admired the RK200. Down the line the admiration grew into something more, Connor wouldn’t call it a crush but it was. He had felt bad for crushing on an android that was with someone, though Markus awhile back said he and North didn’t work out but remained friends. Connor will forever hate how elated he felt to know that Markus was single.

So of course when Markus called him to come over he didn’t hesitate to answer.

They two chatted and caught up some more, finally sharing a drink. Connor enjoyed the feeling of the thirium on his analyzer, it made the targeted effect a little more intense. He could feel it start to relax his systems and was getting more loose as time went on.

Markus just got done finishing a funny story that Connor couldn’t help but laugh at. Markus found Connor’s laugh very endearing, everything about the RK800 was endearing in fact.

Markus must have been staring fondly for too long cause Connor chuckled and asked “What? Why are you looking at me all sap like?”

“You’re adorable.”

Connor flushed a pretty blue at that, making the freckles on his face stand out more. Markus just smiled wider as Connor was proving his statement right now. “I hope it’s not too forward to say another reason I specifically invited you was because I wanted to ask you something.”

Connor perked up and looked at Markus who moved closer to him on the couch. Markus gently took the wine glass the thirium was served in from Connor’s grip and placed it on the table, looking back at the RK800 to meet his eyes.

“Can I kiss you?”

Connor felt like his thirium pump gave out as here was Markus a breath away wanting to know if he could kiss him. This was what his reconstruction program made in his head a thousand times after he admitted to himself he had feelings for Markus.

“Y-yeah you can.” Connor stuttered out, he scolded himself for stuttering, he’s the most advanced android, not some blushing crushing high school girl.

Markus smiled before he closed the distance and placed a chaste kiss on Connor’s lips. The kiss was short and sweet, just testing the waters. Markus pulled back a little from the kiss but Connor chased after him and kissed Markus again.

This kiss was more passionate than the other and the two androids kept it up. Connor moved closer and cupped Markus’ cheek. Markus did the same with both hands keeping Connor from moving away. Great thing about being androids is they both didn’t need air so the kissing felt like it was going on forever. Connor then poked his tongue into the kiss and it all went downhill from there.

Markus matched it and now the two were full on making out on the couch, tongue and all as their cleaning fluids mixed and matched between them. During the kissing Connor made it onto Markus’ lap and was straddling the older android.

The RK200’s hands were on Connor’s hip and he made a bold move pulling Connor closer. Connor’s moan was swallowed up by Markus’ kissing him but both had heard it. “Bedroom?” Markus pulled away to get the word out before Connor dove in for another kiss.

“Absolutely.”

Markus wasted no time putting his hands under Connor’s perk bottom and lifted them both up. Connor wrapped his legs around Markus’ waist as the RK200 walked the two of them to the stairs. He could easily carry Connor the whole way, which turned Connor on a little more. Being carried and held easily in the strong RK’s arms.

The two entered one of the other guest rooms of the house, Markus won’t claim Carl’s room, he left it as is.

Shutting the door behind him Markus placed Connor on the bed. The RK800 pulled Markus close so he had his comforting weight on top of him as they resumed the make out. Hands started to wander between the two, Connor’s squeezing Markus’ shoulders, the painter’s trailing down Connor’s sides. 

It didn’t go beyond that though.

Until Connor pulled away from the kiss, Markus ceased and looked down at Connor suddenly worried he did something wrong.

“I want you to touch me more Markus. I want your hands on my skin, my chassis, everywhere.” Connor’s face was flushed blue as he confessed what he wanted, had imagined a few times, Markus to do.

Markus nodded and started to take off Connor’s clothes.

Connor wore just a sweater with a button up underneath and slacks. Markus easily pulled the sweater off and started work on the buttons of the shirt. When more skin was revealed Markus leaned down and pressed a kiss to it. 

Opening the shirt Markus’ eyes roamed over Connor’s smooth chest and stomach, he noticed the skin around where Connor’s thirium pump had glitched to make that scar mark.

Question for another time.

Markus kept pressing kisses all over the new skin while Connor sighed from the soft touches. Where Markus wasn’t kissing his hands were smoothing over. Markus moved lower and started work on Connor’s pants when suddenly Connor sat up and his hand snatched Markus’ wrist before he could slip his hand down Connor’s pants.

Markus felt he did something wrong but Connor shook his head. “Sorry no, it’s not you it’s me just...let me do this part.”

Markus nodded and sat back on his legs, letting Connor undo his belt and unzip his pants. It was still hot to watch Connor push his pants down his long pale legs, Markus finally knowing if the freckles were also on Connor’s legs as well, they were.

When Connor pushed the pants finally off the bed Markus noticed he was still keeping his legs clenched together. Markus didn’t try and go looking if this was something that made Connor uncomfortable so he stayed put. Finally Connor opened his thighs, he had on a pair of black boxer briefs but it was the lack of something that caught Markus’ eye. Connor hooked his fingers into his underwear and pulled them off. Also taking the rest of his shirt off Connor laid back on the bed completely naked except for his socks with sock garters.

Connor opened his thighs to reveal his vulva shiny and wet.

This did surprise Markus but not in a bad way, androids all had the option to come equipped or not. Some androids were especially made for the act of sex. With deviancy some androids opted to get rid of their parts, some wanted to obtain them and others picked different ones. Markus himself wasn’t equipped until after the revolution, he had a standard cock, nothing too fancy.

Connor’s vulva was gorgeous, it was hairless and perfect.

Markus can understand the hesitant nature of revealing this but he accepted Connor no matter what. “You look beautiful.”

Connor flushed deeper and hid his face in his hands as he turned on his side. “Stop saying stuff like that! Making me blush so bad I’m getting warnings in my HUD.” Connor playfully kicked Markus who laughed, catching his foot and putting it down.

“Can’t stop me from saying the truth.”

“Whatever.” Connor pouted a bit.

Markus got off the bed to stand at the foot and remove his clothes. Connor licked his lips when he saw Markus naked, wanting to touch, kiss and lick every inch of him. Markus saw the look in Connor’s eyes and crawled back onto the bed, sweeping Connor up in a kiss.

Connor laid back down with Markus’ weight on top of him, shivering at feeling synthetic flesh on synthetic flesh. Markus’ hands smoothed over all the new skin for his touch, Connor’s hands were moving up and down Markus’ back and shoulders.

Markus pulled away and braced himself on his hands above Connor, he moved one hand to touch Connor’s vulva and was surprised to feel how wet it was. “I don’t need any prep, I want you to take me.” Connor whispered breathlessly even though he didn’t need to breathe.

Markus will still go slow though, he grasped his cock with one hand and brought it to Connor’s opening. He slowly pushed the tip in and watched Connor’s reactions, the RK800 didn’t show any signs of discomfort. Markus held back a moan as Connor’s vulva eagerly was taking Markus’ cock, it was so wet that his cock slid all the way in with no hassle. Connor moaned loud when Markus bottomed out inside him. Staying still for Connor to get comfortable, Markus was surprised when Connor bucked his hips back to meet Markus.

“Move please Markus.”

Markus couldn’t deny Connor.

Pulling back till just the tip was inside before snapping his hips back into Connor, watching the brunette arch up beautifully off the bed. Markus kept his pace steady while Connor moaned lightly until it started to build up. Connor looked for one of Markus’ hands and threaded their fingers together holding his hand tight.

“You’re so beautiful Connor.” Markus said as he looked down at Connor with a soft expression.

Connor looked away but the skin on his hand that Markus was holding peeled away. Markus’ skin pulled back as well and the two shared an interface. Feelings and longing memories were shared between them, all the hidden glances and stares from Connor who became mortified that Markus had noticed. But Markus sent more positive emotions through the link making their coupling more intense.

“Markus~” Connor moaned out loud. “Faster.”

Markus sped up his movements feeling the intensity through the link. He moved his other hand over Connor’s skin feeling it peel away at his touch. His other hand moved to Connor’s clit and started to rub it in time with his thrusts. Connor squeaked loud and flushed more blue at his noises. Markus could tell Connor was getting close through the link so moved faster.

“Come on Connor, cum for me.”

It didn’t take much as Connor moaned loud and clenched hard around Markus’ cock, the two sharing the orgasm together from the interface. When Connor cummed Markus followed right after, cumming inside the RK800 who let out a pleased moan feeling Markus filled him up.

Untangling their hands Markus cupped Connor’s face to deeply kiss him, still gently rolling his hips inside Connor. Swallowing the tiny moans escaping his lips.

Markus pulled away first and brushed a hand through Connor’s hair, curling a finger around that one unruly lock of hair that fell on Connor’s forehead. The RK800 softly smiled up at Markus, enjoying the soft touches from the older android.

“Did you enjoy that sweetheart?” Markus smiles at the flush on Connor’s cheeks from the nickname.

“It was wonderful Markus.”

Markus moved pulling out of Connor to lay down next to him, on his side to look at Connor. The RK800 mirrored the same position and the two looked at each other.

“Next time you’re free can I take you out on a date? I know a place that is serving that high quality thirium, it will be my treat.”

Connor couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “Guess we’re doing this getting together backwards, usually you buy me dinner before taking me to your bed.”

“Yes but I have to say that it was still enjoyable for the both of us, and I recall in that interface you preconstructed a few wet fantasies with me in them.”

Connor flushed even more blue and grabbed a pillow to smother Markus’ laughing face. “You weren’t supposed to see those!”

“They were right there, so you really want me to bend you over my desk and fuck you hard?”

“I take everything back, I hate you.” Connor pressed the pillow hard over Markus face but the RK200 easily moved it away and grabbed Connor rolling them over so he had the younger android pinned under him.

“Liar, you love me.”

“Regrettably so.” 

Markus just shut Connor up with a kiss, the RK800 moaning softly behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> I like that androids just get together faster due to interfacing, like they're kinda allowing someone into their mind to see memories, feel feelings so yeah when you do that with your crush kinda impossible not to fall for them.
> 
> Markus new favorite thing now is to make Connor blush.


End file.
